justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
These Boots Are Made For Walking
|artist = (The Girly Team) |image = |year = 1966 (Original) 2015 (Cover) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = My Sin/Fuchsia Blue (JDU 2017) |pc = |gc =Shiraz Amaranth (Arrows) |lc = |nowc= TheseBoots |perf = Shirley Henault |choreo = |nogm = 3 |pictos= 117 |audio = }}"These Boots Are Made For Walking" by (covered by The Girly Team in-game) is featured on , , and . The title in latter two is changed to "These Boots Are Made For Walkin'". Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short pink curly hair and wears a blue, yellow, black, cranberry, and white tunic, orange knee high socks, and white boots. She also has a bow, which blends in with her hair. Background The background is mainly orange, dark blue, and pink. Various circles of different colors appear on different backdrops. It also showcases the woman's legs in different shades of colors. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: Put your hands up by your head with your hip to the right. TBAMFWAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves BootsAllGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests These Boots Are Made For Walking ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Boombox Trivia * This is the second song by Nancy Sinatra in the entire series after ''Somethin' Stupid with Frank Sinatra, which was also covered. * The song is affected by two bugs, specifically on the Xbox 360: ** Sometimes, the menu will not change to play the audio from this song and will continue to play the last song highlighted.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2mSVlCMZBo ** Other times, the routine freezes but the pictograms and the lyrics do not.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IRewAcYTf8 * On the back of some PAL covers, this song is credited as These Boots Are Made For Walkin’. * On Just Dance Now, this song and I'm An Albatraoz could not be bought with the Just Dance 2016 ''pack. This was later fixed. * This the ninth cover by The Girly Team in the series, after ''Baby One More Time, Twist and Shake It,Oops!...I Did It Again, Ain't No Other Man, So Glamorous, Flashdance ... What a Feeling , Fame (in Just Dance Now ''and [[Just Dance Unlimited|''Just Dance Unlimited]]), Macarena, and Dancing Diva. * This is the first cover by Jane Child in the series, followed by ''Let's Groove'' and I Love Rock ‘N' Roll. Gallery TheseBootsSqu.png|''These Boots Are Made For Walking'' TBAMFW Menu.gif|''These Boots Are Made For Walking'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Theseboots cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' album coach Tex1_64x64_m_d2eb18d93f282dbb_14.png|menu banner Theseboots cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Theseboots menu.png|''These Boots Are Made For Walking'' on the menu (2017) Theseboots load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Theseboots coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen 259.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 and later games 200259.png|Golden avatar 300259.png|Diamond avatar these boots pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms TheseBoots.png|Background bootsgamenew.png|Gameplay Videos Official Audio Nancy Sinatra - These Boots Are Made For Walking - The Original (HD QUALITY) Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - These Boots Are Made For Walking by The Girly Team Gameplays These Boots Are Made For Walking - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - These Boots Are Made For Walkin' Just Dance 2017 - These Boots Are Made For Walkin' - 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Covered